


(it's 2am) the candles all burned out

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, aaron is the softest husband and wants rob to have the best day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: “i love you too, so much.” robert looked like he wanted to say a bit more than that but couldn’t, and that was alright. “i’ve had the best day” he repeated again.it's robert's birthday and aaron decides that he deserves the best day ever.





	(it's 2am) the candles all burned out

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from birthday by maisie peters.  
> just to let you know, in this fic liv isn't in prison yet.  
> i hope you enjoy x

 

Aaron had been determined to make it special, special in their way, in his way. Since they’ve known each other it could be said that birthdays hadn’t gone that well for them. Last year they had spent Robert’s birthday in Mauritius, it was nice, they had gone for a meal and just spent the day together, the three of them. Looking back Robert had been quiet, slightly withdrawn, he had been most of their time away but especially that day. Aaron knew why now of course, not that he really dwelled on it, things were different now, better than they had ever been really.

He remembered asking Robert if he minded the fact he got a quiet birthday, the older man giving him a soft smile and reassuring him that he had had the best day.

 

::

_“Weren’t you expecting something extravagant?” Aaron whispered, they were still trying to catch their breaths after he had given his husband his final present._

_“Why?” Robert turned to face Aaron, a sleepy smile on his face._

_“You’re the one with the grand gestures.”_

_“Yeah, but- for you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t know, I like doing it for you because- it’s just I don’t have to have that, I loved today it was nice just spending time with you and Liv.” Robert moved to kiss Aaron quickly but softly on the lips._

_“It’s not that I have to have that, not that I don’t like it” Aaron added quickly not wanting the older man to get the wrong idea._

_Robert smiled “well I will have to think about something very special but not too extravagant for your birthday then.”_

_“You do that” Aaron replied, “but right now it’s still your birthday old man” He added before he climbed on top of his husband._

::

 

The thing was they hadn’t talked about his birthday at all, no talk about any plans for a celebration. Aaron was aware of how it seemed less like a big thing, birthdays, as you got older but still it was weird. It had come to the point where Aaron had felt weird about just mentioning it, maybe Robert thought he had forgotten it? Or he was feeling that wounded by the fact he was getting older? That’s why Aaron had decided to call round to Vic’s earlier that week maybe she knew of any plans, or had a plan of her own, knowing Vic it hardly seemed likely that she hadn’t asked her brother about his birthday plans.

 

::

 

“So to what do I owe this pleasure?” Vic opened the door a surprised look on her face, Aaron walked straight in leaving Victoria hanging around the door. “Are Rob and Seb not coming?”

“Oh no uh it’s just me.”

“Well not that I mind really but I didn’t know you were coming round for a brew? Wait- is Seb ok?”

“Oh yeah he is fine, no I- I was just wondering whether Robert has talked about his birthday, about any plans?” Aaron decided to just get straight to the point.

“We haven’t really talked about it, I asked him what he was doing and he said he was just having a quiet one. So have you got any big surprises for him then?” Victoria was now looking at him a big grin on her face. Aaron couldn’t help letting his gaze drop to the floor.

“I haven’t got any big plans, I mean I’ve got him gifts of course but nothing like a big surprise party or summit.”

“He wouldn’t want that Aaron, you’re not keen on them yourself.”

“I know, but I want to do something special, not like his birthday is some afterthought.” It was what he was most worried about, there was so much going on in their lives at the moment, the stuff with Joe, Liv maybe going to prison. The thought of Robert thinking his birthday was forgotten or not important in all of this made his heart clench.

“Sit down” Vic all of a sudden ordered, Aaron watched her go into the kitchen and switch on the kettle.

After a few minutes of silence and Aaron worrying about the whole thing, a mug appeared on the table in front of him. Victoria sat down next to him. “So you want to make it special.”

“Yes.” He knew he sounded kind of frustrated now but he was. “It’s just, his last two birthdays, there was always something, like we had just gotten back together, or well- last year I was just out of prison and well it wasn’t the same was it” he trailed off, knowing that Vic knew what he was referring to. He continued “I know with Liv and court there are still things going on but it’s different.”

“That’s it though isn’t it.” Aaron looked at his husband’s sister who was wearing a kind and soft expression. “Aaron, my brother really doesn’t need anything else other than just being around his family, I mean- he never thought he’d be spending his birthday with you, as his husband.” The last part was whispered and Aaron felt a wave of emotion go through him but before he could say anything Victoria continued “He has got you, Liv and little Seb around him all together, he never thought he would have that.” Aaron knew Victoria was right, thinking about his husband smiling around the house even when doing the most boring of tasks, or how his face would light up whenever Aaron was holding Seb, cuddling him close and whispering soothing words to him when he was unsettled.

“So make the most of it, he might be expecting something bigger next year.” Victoria smiled easily, knocking their knees together before standing up “oh and please do make yourselves look half presentable” she gave him a knowing look, “because I’ll be coming round with a cake.”

“Yeah we’ll make sure of it” Aaron replied feeling a million times better, he was about to say his goodbyes, even for a quiet birthday his mind was already running through all the things that he wanted to get sorted for his husband’s birthday, when Victoria interrupted his train of thoughts.

“This is one of my favourites.” She was holding what looked like a photo album “In most of these photos I was still a baby, but when I look at them I get like a warm familiar family feeling I-“ She suddenly stopped talking eyes wide “I am sorry Aaron, that was-“ Aaron stopped her knowing that she was referring to childhood memories and clearly thinking of his childhood. “It’s fine, let’s have a look ey.”

Victoria smiled and sat back down next to him, “This looks like a cluster of birthday photos, Robert’s birthday photos” she added smiling. “Well I’d definitely want to see those” Aaron smiled, going over the photos and feeling his heart clench at the sight of a little blonde boy, smiling widely clearly radiating happiness. “He looks happy” he says doesn’t really know what else to say, feels emotional but doesn’t want Vic knowing. “Yes and he is now” Vic says with passion as she gives him a knowing look, a look that says _because of you._ Sometimes Aaron forgets that Victoria knows, to a certain extent, how hard the breakup was on Robert, suddenly he has the urge to run home and squeeze the life out of Robert. “We always had quiet birthdays on the farm, just the family it was nice.” Victoria says interrupting the outburst of love Aaron was feeling for his husband. “I know I’ve said in the past that I never saw him as someone who would settle down but, seeing how he is now it seems right” she continues.

She looks at him for a second clearly contemplating whatever she is going to say next “I know it seemed like it at the time but deep down with- Chrissie, the expensive presents and dinners, it wasn’t him, deep down it wasn’t.”

“Trust me I know that now” Aaron says, he thinks about how he knows even better than Vic how much Robert was putting on an act at the time, how he was trying so hard to please someone, he quickly looked at the album, a photo of Jack and Robert smiling at something, he feels a wave of sadness going through him but also a wave of pride and immense love, it suddenly seems unbearable to be away from him. “Vic I am going to go, stuff to sort out” He smiles. “I bet” she says returning his smile.

“Thank you though, really, I am going to give him the best birthday. “

“I don’t doubt that at all, I’ll see you Sunday yeah?

“Yeah, see you Sunday.”

 

::

 

Aaron woke up quickly realising that it was _today,_ he glanced at the alarm clock seeing that it was still early. He felt nervous but he also knew that that was ridiculous, he just wanted to give Robert the best day, one that he would remember. It was the first of many that they would have as a family, the thought gave Aaron a warm fuzzy feeling, _that feeling that Vic had described._ He was grateful for her, the reassurance she had given was all he needed and despite the slight nervous feeling he was excited to see his husband’s surprised face, hopefully not too surprised though, Aaron couldn’t bare the thought of Robert really thinking he’d forgotten.

He had roped Liv and Gerry into helping him with the decorating, which had to be done while Robert was sleeping, and his husband could be so clingy, it was risky for him to be downstairs too long without the older man noticing so Aaron had come downstairs later to check their handiwork. They hadn’t gone too crazy just a few balloons and a string of birthday flags. Aaron had to laugh when he thought about how Gerry was now just part of their little family and even if his husband often pretended not to, he knew Robert liked Gerry. He remembered asking him about it when they had just gotten back together.

 

::

 

_“Do you mind Gerry being here?” Aaron said, watching the older man busying himself making two brews after they had unpacked the last bits of his stuff._

_“Couldn’t be more overjoyed.”_

_“Haha, no seriously.” Robert turned around facing him properly while bringing the two mugs over._

_“It’s your house, well Liv’s” he grinned before continuing, “he’s a good kid really and- well it’s nice to belong somewhere, to have a place to call home.” His voice became softer as he finished his sentence._

_Aaron wasn’t sure whether his husband was thinking about the time when Jack kicked him out and he had no home, or when he left the mill. He knew it had been right at the time, because they were going to be so much better now but he didn’t think he’d ever forget Robert’s broken voice when he mentioned losing his home back in the garage. His heart lurched so he grabbed the mug, warming his hands and gave his husband a soft, fond smile and said; “Robert, it’s your home too, remember, you belong here as well.”_

_::_

 

Aaron carefully contemplated his next move, he wanted to surprise his husband with breakfast in bed, and spend some quality time together before the rest of the house woke up but that meant that he had to start on that right now, before Seb woke up and demanded all the attention. Aaron couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, but knew he couldn’t get back to sleep either. He turned on his side so he was facing his husband, Robert looked gorgeous (as always) but there was something so special about seeing the older man sleep soft and relaxed next to him like this. Sunlight was already coming through the blinds and doing wonders for Robert’s face, his freckles fully on show. His husband really didn’t look his 32 years and suddenly Aaron just wanted the day to start. He got even closer to Robert and started kissing at his shoulder, nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck. Robert started to stir, mumbling incoherent noises.

“Hey” Aaron whispered, now kissing at Robert’s cheek, “wake up.”

“Why” Aaron rolled his eyes, now rubbing his cheek against Robert’s “What’s going on it’s still early” Robert replied.

“How do you know?”

Robert’s eyes suddenly shot open and he looked at his husband who was showing more affection than usual, even though the mornings were always the time when they were the most cuddly and soft with each other.

“Happy birthday Rob” Aaron whispered, his face still pressed against his husband’s. Robert looked at him eyes wide and full of amazement and Aaron wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh at it.

“Did you think I’d forgotten” he settled with, watching Robert closely.

“I don’t know really, maybe, I don’t know” Robert avoided Aaron’s gaze, “sorry” he added.

“What are you sorry for, ey?”

“For looking surprised I guess,- it’s just I hadn’t thought too much about it, if you had forgotten I wouldn’t have mind”

“That’s ridiculous” Aaron’s voice cracked a bit “why would you say that?”

“I don’t know” Robert repeated, almost sounding defeated and Aaron hated how Robert’s special day had started and was determined to change it.

“Next year- next year we will just talk about our birthday plans weeks in advance, no more of this ey.” Aaron smiled and felt a massive wave of relief when his husband replied with his own smile, it was all that Aaron wanted, needed to see today.

“Happy Birthday Rob” he said again, now moving half on top of the older man and kissing every little bit of his face.

 

 

He had gotten his wish because his husband hadn’t stopped smiling all day. Aaron decided to go for half a breakfast in bed, meaning a coffee for Robert and a tea for him, he also brought up his card and presents. He had actually gone all out and brought Robert a _‘to my husband on his birthday card’_ when Robert had opened the envelope both of them had been quiet for a second just relishing in the fact that they were husbands again, that Robert got to receive a card like that from Aaron, and that Aaron got to give one to Robert. It ended with _‘I love you, lots of love Aaron’_ and Robert had tears in his eyes, the younger man had squeezed his hand and gave him his gifts.

 

::

 

“It isn’t much.”

“Aaron, I’ll love it.”

“You don’t know what it is yet.”

“It’s from you, on my birthday so I’ll love it.” They both ignored the double sentiment hidden in that little sentence.

Aaron had gotten him a comic, one that Robert had pointed out when they went shopping not that long ago, one that he hadn’t want to spend the money on. There was also a little envelope, “it’s not an I owe you note, well it kind of is” Aaron had mumbled “I do want to take you out somewhere for your birthday, it’s just I wanted to make your day special here, at home.” “I’d love nothing more” was the reply from his husband, with the softest soppy grin to go with it.

There was also a photo frame, a metal one, to fit the décor. “There’s nothing in it yet, I thought maybe you could put a photo from today in it, of Seb or something.”

“I love you, you know, so much” Robert whispered. Aaron had checked up on Seb on his way back to their room, the little boy was still absolutely zoned out, making little noises and looking safe and comfortable.

“It’s still early, I’ve got another present” Aaron whispered, seconds before he lets himself fall on top of his husband.

 

::

 

The smiles continued when Aaron brought a sleepy Seb into their room, along with another card. “Happy birthday daddy” it read inside, and again it left Robert in tears, happy tears.

The smile was there downstairs, when Robert saw the decorations. Aaron felt his heart clench looking at Robert, he seemed so overwhelmed with all the attention, Aaron just had to keep kissing him. The smile was there when his husband finally got some breakfast, Aaron’s legendary fry up, after the happy birthday’s from Liv and Gerry and even a hug from the young girl.

After they had showered, together, Aaron made use of the fact that it always takes Robert much longer to get ready and he went downstairs to fetch Seb, who had been downstairs with Liv and Gerry. Aaron had bought him a new little outfit for the occasion, a giraffe patterned top and matching bottoms, it reminded him of his husband.

Robert had already been downstairs when Seb and Aaron emerged, and the younger man would never forget how his husband’s face had lit up. He had rushed to the stairs.

“Did you buy him that?”

“You like it?”

“I love it, I- love you both so much”

“Soft lad” Aaron smiled, briefly touching Robert’s cheek, “here, have a cuddle and put your feet up” he said while he handed over Seb.

 

There were smiles when Vic came round, bringing along homemade cake, _Sarah’s recipe._ Smiles when they listened to Robert’s cheesy pop music, hearing Seb’s loud giggles while he was being bounced around having the time of his life.

It’s all Aaron had wanted, for Robert to have his family around him, cherishing him, giving him the love he deserves. Diane and Doug came round as well, finally being able to admire the Mill properly. Even Chas and Paddy said a quick hello, dropping off a birthday card. All of it was pretty mind boggling to Robert, he said so when they were alone.

 

 

Liv and Gerry watching some kind of movie downstairs, Seb tucked in, conked out after today’s events. They were finally alone. Aaron was planning on ripping Robert’s clothes off, and giving him a few final presents but the minute he closed the bedroom door behind them, Robert went to sit at the end of the bed.

 

“You okay?” Aaron said, not being able to hide all the worry he felt all of a sudden.

“Yes, yes, sorry- it’s just, Aaron, today’s been amazing.” Robert’s voice sounded low but soft, amazement practically audible. “Thank you”

“You don’t need to thank me silly.” Aaron gulped, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion, he moved to sit next to his husband. “I am so glad you had a good day.”

“I think this is one of the best birthdays I have ever had, maybe the best.” Robert had been staring at the ground but suddenly looked up to face Aaron, tears were gathering quickly but he continued “it reminded me of the birthdays we had on the farm, quiet but so lovely and familiar.” Aaron willed himself to hide his emotion, thinking back to his conversation with Vic.

“I think this is the first birthday I’ve had like that, since I am an adult, sounds ridiculous doesn’t it,- I mean a birthday with my family around me and people- people that like me.”

“Robert” Aaron didn’t even bother to hide the crack in his voice. He squeezed his husband’s arm.

“I am not sad, I am happy. Because of you, and our little family, and everyone else I got to see today.”

Aaron thought his heart exploded when he heard _our little family._

“I don’t deser-“ Aaron’s face fell “don’t you dare even say it Robert.” His husband didn’t reply but moved backwards so that he could lean against the cushions, and Aaron followed him, he’d always follow him.

There was still no reply but Aaron let the older man gather his thoughts. Suddenly Robert smiled and got his phone out of his pocket. Aaron frowned but waited him out. He quickly realised what he wanted to show him, Robert’s camera roll was full of photos from today, but he seemed to be looking for a particular one. Suddenly there was a picture of him and Seb on his husband’s phone screen. Seb was sitting on his lap, the little boy almost seemed to be clapping at something, and Aaron was smiling down at him. “I love this photo” Robert croaked out, “this one is going in the frame.” Aaron kissed his cheek. “I love you”

“I love you too.”

 

They were always able to sit in comfortable silence but Aaron still felt a gnawing worry, he was about to ask Robert what he was thinking when his husband tangled their hands together and broke the silence.

“When I got kicked out, by my dad-“ Aaron felt his heart almost stop, it was something Robert really didn’t talk about, and it was never him that would mention it first. “For the first few years, dad, Vic, Andy, they didn’t know where I was, sometimes I didn’t even know myself” he shook his head, almost lost in thought and Aaron squeezed his hand so tightly it should hurt but Robert gave him a soft smile and squeezed back “on my birthdays, I- I sometimes still waited for a phone call, or a text” his face fell “especially from dad, but I never got anything” Aaron almost felt dizzy from all the tears and emotions he was swallowing down.

Robert shrugged his shoulders as if none of it mattered, “but look at me now though ey” he whispered.

“Robert” Aaron choked out, “I am so sorry” he saw a single tear rolling down his husband’s cheek and he felt his own heart break, “you have me now, you always will have, I promise you. This is your home, Rob, please don’t ever forget that.” Aaron felt tears of his own rolling down his face now. He reached out and softly wiped Robert’s tears away. He moved so he could look him straight in the eye. “I love you, Seb loves you, and so does Vic _and_ Liv, maybe even Gerry.” There it was, that gorgeous smile of Robert’s, and Aaron felt calm again.

“I love you too, so much.” Robert looked like he wanted to say a bit more than that but couldn’t, and that was alright. “I’ve had the best day” he repeated again.

Aaron kissed him softly on the lips and whispered;

 

 

 

_“Happy birthday Rob.”_

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday robert my love x


End file.
